dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Overlord Miyu MK5/Exalted
|name1 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Gallery |name3 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = |name2 = Exalted Form }} /Melee/SG) Inflicts damage to one enemy and inflicts a bleed debuff which damages for 90% every second, for 9.4 seconds. Stacks up to 5 times. |activeskill1 = Arch Blade ( /Melee) |flavora1 = Her powerful Arch Blade can slice through any enemy. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 9028% to an enemy and makes them suffer 82% more for 16.4 seconds. 12.1 sec |activeskill2 = Assimilated Darkness |flavora2 = Miyu MKS can become one with the darkness, concealing herself. |aEffect2 = Miyu goes into Stealth for 13.5 seconds. While Stealthed, increase her Attack Power by 620% and SPD by 72%. 19.4 sec |activeskill3 = Dark Surprise ( /Melee) |flavora3 = There's no way to stop her if you can't see her. |aEffect3 = Inflicts 9931% damage to an enemy, and for 10.4 seconds Miyu attacks enemies from behind. Attacks from behind deal additional damage equal to Miyu's Attack Power and all attacks are hits. This effect cannot be taken. 14.4sec |passive1 = Sweet Darkness |flavorp1 = The sweet scent of death wafted through the darkness. |pEffect1 = Increase self 233% and recover HP by 14% of damage inflicted. For each additional enhancement, further increase self by 12%. |passive2 = Specialist |flavorp2 = Miyu MK5 is a natural born killer. It's what makes her an extraordinary assassin. |pEffect2 = Increase self Single-target Attack Power by 162% and Miyu's Bleeding debuffs from her Normal Attacks can stack up to 10 times. |passive3 = Ruthless Aggression |flavorp3 = The way she casually smiles while inflicting ruthless attacks inspires horror in the hearts of enemies. |pEffect3 = Each time an enemy dies, increase self Melee damage by 177% and damage by 266% for 42 seconds. This effect doesn't expire and can maintain up to 6 overlays. Additionally, Miyu can detect Stealthed units. 1 sec |passive4 = Shadow of Death |flavorp4 = Her moniker is the 'Shadow of Death', for she attacks unsuspecting victims while lurking in the shadows. |pEffect4 = Increase self Melee damage by 512%. Additionally, when using 'Dark Surprise', increase her Attack Power by 444% and when using 'Assimilated Darkness', increase her damage by 442%. |passive5 = Creeping Death |flavorp5 = Her Arch Blade is a work of art that only blossoms in the darkness. |pEffect5 = Arc Blade applies a debuff for 8.4 seconds causing her attacks to go immunity, remove all beneficial effects and if the enemy dies during this they cannot be revived. Upon entering the battlefield, immediately go into Stealth. During this, increase her Melee damage by 640%, reduce the damage she receives by 80% and she is fully immune to all effects. This effect cannot be removed. |passive6 = Pact of the God of Death |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = Miyu's attacks do not miss and target the weaker Healers and Damage Dealers on the battlefield. Ignores Taunt effects. When using 'Assimilated Darkness', increase her damage by 880%, by 540%, Single-target damage by 392% and has a chance to stun. Also, when 'Creeping Death' is activated, increase her damage by 1540%. Lastly, when Miyu enters the Battlefield, reduce enemy healing power by 50% for 12 seconds and during this time enemies cannot be revived; can only be used once and cannot be removed. |passive7 = |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Reduces enemy Attack Power by 22% and increases the damage they receive by 62%. Also, Active Skill cooldown recovery is reduced by 5% she will receive 100% less AoE damage. Additionally, increase her Attack Power by 320% and by 90%. For each additional Infinity enhancement, further increase her Attack power by 60% and by 24%. |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |buffs1= Miyu MK5 got her skills reworked with the ARCH Overlords patch |pt1 = Miyu MK5 seems to feature a lot of mechanical body parts, which could explain the "MK5" in her name - a version count. Miyu also seems to make use of parts from the red ARCH Buster, as one of its crew members. }}